


Reparations

by SnubbingApollo



Series: Making Amends [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I dunno Ya'll, M/M, Physical Abuse, Protective Hux, implied happy ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnubbingApollo/pseuds/SnubbingApollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of the scene in TFA between Mitaka and Kylo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reparations

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a one shot for now, but honestly it doesn't quite feel finished to me and I'd hate to leave my babies like this. Depending on the response I get to it, There may be more forthcoming.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Mitaka hesitates outside Hux’s rooms. He can still feel the burning sting of Ren’s anger, the squeeze of the Force around his neck, the heat of the Sith’s lightsaber on his skin. There had been a moment when he’d truly thought he was going to die. When Ren had rounded on him, saber lit and actually _swung_ …

The Lieutenant takes a deep breath and types in the code to open the door. Hux is sitting at his desk, finishing up his work for the evening. He looks up with a smile when Mitaka enters.

“Dopheld,” he says in greeting, but his face falls as he takes Mitaka in. Mitaka swallows hard, wondering if some of the bruising shows above his collar or if Ren has already told him what happened. Is he angry as well?

The General stands from his desk and moves until he's in front of Mitaka. He looks him up and down concern on his face.

“What happened?” he asks, reaching out to trace his fingertips along Mitaka’s cheek. It’s a gesture he does quite frequently and one Mitaka enjoys. It makes him feel loved, cherished even, but this time all he can see is a hand reaching out, so close to his neck, and he flinches. Hux pulls his hand away quickly, the concern on his face growing.

“It’s nothing, sir,” Mitaka says quickly. Hux looks at him skeptically.

“If it’s something I’ve done,” he starts and Mitaka’s eyes widen. He takes a breath to protest but Hux holds up a hand, looking at him seriously. “If it’s something I’ve done, please, tell me. The last thing I want is for you to be afraid of me.”

“I’m _not_ ,” MItaka tells him fervently. “It’s nothing you’ve done, honestly. It’s just…” He bites his lip, wondering if he should continue. He knows Hux would respect his wishes if he said he didn’t want to talk about it, but he can hardly keep his uniform collar buttoned all the way all night. Hux will find out sooner or later. “I’ve made Kylo rather angry.”

Hux’s expression closes off in a way that would have been frightening if Mitaka thought it was aimed at him.

“What’s he done?” the other man asks.

“It’s really not that bad. Honestly, the console took the brunt of it,” Mitaka says trying to mitigate the man’s anger.

“Mitaka,” Hux says voice soft but serious. “What’s he done?”

Mitaka swallows hard and unbuttons his collar. Easier to show him that to try to say it. Hux hisses in a breath through his teeth, reaching out to touch the bruising before thinking better of it and letting his hand fall back to his side.

“It’s okay,” Mitaka tells him. “I’m really not afraid of you, I just… you caught me off guard earlier.”

Hux gives him a long look, as though trying to determine the truth of the statement, before he reaches out again, gently tracing his fingertips along the marks.

“He didn’t do this with his hands,” Hux murmurs. “Did he hurt you anywhere else?”

Mitaka shakes his head, letting his eyes fall closed under the gentle touches.

“He really did destroy the console though. I’m not sure any part of it is salvageable. He used his saber.”

“He drew his saber in front of you?” Hux asks voice low and quiet. Mitaka hesitates at the undercurrent of anger in it but nods. Hux swallows hard, pulling away and moving to the door. He fiddles with the keypad for a moment before diming the lights.

When he returns to Mitaka’s side he pulls the younger man into an embrace, tucking his head under his chin.

“You’re sure you’re all right?” he asks and Mitaka nods, letting himself relax into the hold.

“Bruised and shaken, that’s all. I don’t think he meant to hurt me,” he says.

“I don’t particularly care what he _meant_ to do,” Hux mutters, then shakes his head. He pulls Mitaka over to the bed, arranging the covers over them both and holding him close. Mitaka let’s out a long sigh, snuggling close to his general. He was safe here.

They lay like that for a long while, Hux gently stroking Mitaka’s hair. Eventually, the calm is interrupted when the chirp which indicates an attempt at unauthorized entry sounds from the door. Mitaka looks up at Hux confused as the noise comes again, finding the man’s face a mask of determination. When Hux notices him looking, he gives Mitaka a small smile and kisses his forehead.

There’s a long pause and then the sound of someone requesting entry comes from the door. Hux ignores it, simply pulling Mitaka closer.

“Hux?” The call from beyond the door is hesitant and most definitely Kylo. Mitaka tenses and Hux sighs.

“Not tonight, Ren,” he calls and Mitaka looks at him with wide eyes.

“Tyler,” he starts, but trails off, not particularly sure what to say. He _wouldn’t_ be comfortable around Kylo. Not so soon after… and Hux is trying to help him feel safe. He’d said ‘not tonight’ not given Ren silence or told him he wasn’t welcome.

They’d try and fix this. But not tonight, and Mitaka was nothing but grateful for the time.

There was another long pause and then Ren spoke again.

“I understand,” he said, voice quiet. He sounded defeated in a way that made Mitaka’s heart ache, but for all that he loved the man, he was still afraid. He needed time.

Hux pulled Mitaka closer, kissing his hair and giving a heavy sigh.

None of them would really be happy tonight.


End file.
